


ART - Avengers

by Tarlan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpaper Art created for Fandom Stocking 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ART - Tony and Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlare/gifts), [kez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/gifts), [MangoTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/gifts), [slartibartfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slartibartfast/gifts), [marinarusalka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinarusalka/gifts), [Sherylyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/gifts), [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/gifts), [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts), [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts), [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts), [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts), [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/gifts), [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts), [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts), [natlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natlyn/gifts), [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts), [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts), [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts), [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/gifts), [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts), [weaselett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/gifts), [Yeomanrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/gifts), [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts), [Lingwiloke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingwiloke/gifts), [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts), [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts), [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts), [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts), [nekonexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/gifts), [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/gifts), [lostinthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/gifts).



These are all the color variations for **MCU: Tony and Steve**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/739131/739131_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/739369/739369_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/739620/739620_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/739950/739950_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/740269/740269_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/740544/740544_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/740639/740639_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/740894/740894_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/741279/741279_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/741481/741481_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/741668/741668_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/742061/742061_original.jpg)   

 


	2. ART - Clint and Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallpaper art for Clint and Natasha

These are all the color variations for **MCU: Clint and Natasha**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/742251/742251_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/742456/742456_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/742697/742697_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/743027/743027_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/743414/743414_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/743665/743665_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/765588/765588_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/765840/765840_original.jpg)   

 


	3. ART - Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallpaper art for Natasha

These are all the color variations for **MCU: Natasha**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/743882/743882_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/744086/744086_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/744349/744349_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/744677/744677_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/744862/744862_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/745008/745008_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/745410/745410_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/745485/745485_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/766479/766479_original.jpg)   

 


	4. ART - Tony Stark and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark and Loki wallpaper

These are all the color variations for **Avengers (MCU): Tony and Loki**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/749430/749430_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/749815/749815_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/750002/750002_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/750130/750130_original.jpg)   

 


End file.
